


do you want this like i do, do you?

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, jooheon is everyone's baby, kind of, they're cute and dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kihyun's spent many years wondering if Changkyun felt the same. Changkyun's spent many years thinking they were already there.





	do you want this like i do, do you?

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh so i had posted this a while ago but deleted it (it's a long story but it had to do with someone irl and i panicked lmao aka i'm as dumb as changki in this fic) but ANYWAY i figured i would post it again and i'm really sorry about taking it down in the first place! if anyone even cares. pls enjoy the cringe.

Kihyun didn’t know how he didn’t realize it. Changkyun  _is_ sitting in his lap, after all, in a very public setting, in a very public courtyard, on a very public wooden picnic table. And that’s a  _normal_ thing. It’s normal for one of them to plop down on the other’s lap during lunch, for them to share food, and for their friends to become utterly exasperated by how sickeningly sweet they both are. So Kihyun really didn’t know how it never crossed his mind, that him and Changkyun were more than best friends.

Not that he didn’t want to be. That was  _all_ that he wanted. But he’s never told Changkyun that, and at this point, he doesn’t know if he ever can.

Changkyun shifts in his lap and Kihyun circles his arms around his waist. Changkyun grabs his hand in response, linking their fingers together and turning slightly to glance down at him.

“Don’t forget you agreed to help me with my paper later.”

Kihyun signs, leaning forward to rest his chin on Changkyun’s shoulder. “I know, baby. I told you I’d meet you at the library after my next class.”

Changkyun shoots him a pleased smile, then grabs the other half of his sandwich to feed to Kihyun

“You guys are disgusting,” Minhyuk glares from across the table, even though he’s clearly been feeding Jooheon the entire time they’ve been there. Then again you can’t just  _not_ feed Jooehon.

Kihyun just sneers at him around his mouthful of food, arms tightening around Changkyun’s waist.

“I can’t watch this anymore. I have class anyway.” Minhyuk sighs as he stands, gathering his trash. Jooheon pouts a little at the fact that he has to now feed himself, and Minhyuk smiles down at him, poking him in the dimple before taking off in the direction of his next class.

“Hey, wait!” Changkyun scrambles up, elbowing Kihyun in the ribs in the process. “We have class  _together_! Wait up.”

And then he’s gone, Kihyun’s eyes following him as he runs away and lingering even when he can’t see Changkyun anymore.

He finally turns back to Hyungwon and Jooheon, who are both focused on their food.

“Do you think Changkyun likes me?”

“  _Great_ , here we go again,” Hyungwon sighs, putting down his food. “I just wanted one lunch.  _One_."

“What?” Kihyun frowns.

Hyungwon sighs again. “Kihyun, as your best friend, I have to tell you, “ he folds his hand on the table. “You are an idiot.”

“I am not. And you are not my best friend. Minhyuk is. Wait no, Changkyun is. I hate all of you.”

“What about me?” Jooheon pouts.

“Not you, Honey,” Kihyun coos, reaching out to pinch his cheek. “You’re amazing and I love you. Now can we get back to what’s important here?”

“Kihyun. Please,” Hyungwon begs. “You’ve been flirting for  _two years_. You eat together, you sleep together, you spend  _every_ waking moment together. You call each other  _baby_. You’re basically already dating. Except without all the physical aspects.”

Kihyun shrugs, his eyes darting around to his surroundings.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Hyungwon wheezes. “You do! You do,” he squints and leans forward, voice lowering a whole octave, “ _physical_   _stuff_. This is all a ploy, isn’t it? You’ve been secretly dating for years and you’re just trying to fuck with us, huh?”

Kihyun looks affronted, shrinking back cause Hyungwon somehow managed to invade his personal space even more with each word.

“No! I mean, we do, some stuff, sometimes. It’s not serious, ya know? I mean, we cuddle and you know, other things, maybe.. made out once or twice-”

“What the fuck!” Hyungwon shrieks, slamming his fist down on the wooden table. His utensil goes flying, Jooheon barely dodging it before it hits him in the face. “This is a game, isn’t it. You’re trying to get back at me for something. Look, Kihyun, I don’t know what I did, but I do  _not_ deserve this okay. Do you know how much stress you two have caused me? I’m losing hair, Kihyun. just.. losing it.”

Kihyun scoffs. “We all lose hair. They say you lose like, 100 strands a day-”

“That is  _not_ the point. The point is you and Changkyun have actually been dating for ages and you’re a bunch of  _liars_.”

“We have not!” Kihyun’s voice rises. Jooheon, still seated by Hyungwon, covers his face and shrinks in his seat. “Look, you’re embarrassing Jooheon!”

Hyungwon gasps, hand on his chest. “Jooheon is my  _baby_ , I would  _never_.”

“I mean, you’re both kind of just.. yelling.. in public..” Jooheon mumbles.

“Shush,” Hyungwon coos, petting Jooheon’s head. “Not now, Honey, I’m exposing Kihyun.”

Kihyun groans, letting his forehead fall to the table. “You’re not exposing anything! We aren’t dating.”

“Ok, then. If you say so. Then ask him out.”

Kihyun gasps again, shooting up. “I can’t just do that. What if he says no?”

Both Hyungwon and Jooheon send him an unimpressed glare.

“Kihyun. Changkyun is in love with you. He only ever talks about you. He is not going to say no.”

Kihyun just sighs, resting his head on the table again. He leaves lunch with a wooden imprint on his forehead, which Hyungwon won’t stop laughing at all throughout their next class.

  
  


\--

 

That night Kihyun decides he’s going to do it. He’s going to ask Changkyun out. And if he says no, then that’s totally fine. Their friendship will be totally awkward and they might drift apart and everything will go horribly wrong but it’s  _fine_.

So he invites Changkyun over to his apartment and cooks them a nice, quick dinner consisting of noodles, nothing that would make Changkyun suspect anything is out of the ordinary. And then they’re cuddling on Kihyun’s couch, Kihyun’s head resting on Changkyun’s shoulder and Changkyun’s arms around him and Kihyun decides it’s now or never.

“Changkyun,” he whispers, afraid of talking too loudly and losing his confidence.

Changkyun hums, eyes focused on the tv.

“We need to talk.”

And that catches Changkyun’s attention, his eyes breaking away from the tv to shoot Kihyun a concerned glance. He grabs the remote and hits pause, turning around to face Kihyun.

“Well, that sounds serious. What’s up?”

Kihyun takes a deep breath and sits up straight.

“I need to tell you something.”

“Ki,” Changkyun reaches for his hands. “You know you can tell me anything. There’s no reason to look so nervous.”

“I know, you’re right. Just give me a moment.”

Changkyun nods and then it’s silent for a solid minute before Kihyun inhales deeply and lets it out.

“Changkyun. You are my favorite person in the whole world and I think we should date.”

He exhales, afraid to look up.

The silence returns for a few seconds, extremely long seconds in Kihyun’s opinion, before Changkyun blurts out, “What are you talking about?”

Kihyun’s eyes shoot up, panicked. Changkyun doesn’t look mad. In fact, he just looks completely confused but Kihyun still takes it as a rejection. Changkyun’s probably just confused because he never even thought of Kihyun in that way. “Oh. Okay. Nevermind. Forget I even said anything-”

He goes to move away, but Changkyun grabs his wrist.

“No, I mean. What are you talking about? We  _are_ dating.”

Kihyun freezes. His eyes are wide when lets out a small, “huh?”

Changkyun furrows his eyebrows. “We are dating. We have been. For a while. I mean,  _look_ at us, Ki. What did you think we were doing?

“I don’t know,” Kihyun wails, hands covering his face. “I thought we were  _something_ but neither of us ever took the initiative to make it  _official_ , you know. I didn’t know if you wanted that.”

Changkyun grabs his hands, again, so he can see Kihyun’s face. “Of course I want that. I’ve always wanted that. I just thought we already had that.”

“Oh.”

It’s quiet for a moment, but Changkyun is smiling a little, his thumb drawing circles on Kihyun’s palm.

“.... so this whole time I’ve been stressing about asking you out.. we’ve already been dating?”

“Well, I guess not,” Changkyun shrugs. “Since you didn’t even know. Then we weren’t dating, technically.”

“How was I supposed to know?! You never asked,” he tosses a couch pillow to Changkyun’s face, hitting him with it with every word. “That’s not how this works.”

Changkyun squawks, leaning away from Kihyun’s death pillow. Except he leans over a little too much and ends up falling off the couch. He groans. “This night  _sucks_. First I find out that my boyfriend isn’t even my boyfriend and now I’m pretty sure my ass is bruised..”

“It’s not bruised. I mean, not yet, anyway-”

There’s a gasp, and then Changkyun is wrestling the pillow out of Kihyun’s hands. “You can’t just  _say_ things like that and then not even realize we’re  _dating_.” He smacks Kihyun’s thigh with the pillow. “Oh my god, I can’t live like this.”

He falls back to the floor in a dramatic fashion, limbs flailing about before he rests completely still. He takes a few seconds to catch his breath while Kihyun just sits there, contemplating. He finally speaks up, his voice small.

“So.. we’re dating then.”

“Yes, Kihyun, we are,” Changkyun deadpans. “Though I’m kind of rethinking that at the moment.”

And it’s nice,  _so nice_ , because even though he knew Changkyun loved him, actually hearing that Changkyun feels the same is everything. There’s no guilt, no feeling like he’s letting his own feelings get in the way of their friendship. Kihyun feels a little dumb, a little upset that he hasn’t been enjoying his apparent relationship when he could have been, but the euphoric feeling rising in his chest quickly cancels out any regret. Because he has Changkyun, always has. It’s always been Changkyun and Kihyun.

Kihyun giggles, sliding off the couch to plop down on Changkyun. Changkyun lets out an “oof” but his arms reach out to steady Kihyun, hands slipping underneath the soft Kihyun’s soft shirt. Wait, no, that’s Changkyun’s shirt.

Kihyun rests his chin on Changkyun’s chest, and they stare at each other for a few moments before Kihyun leans forward, connecting their lips. It’s not the first time they’ve kissed, not by a long shot, but knowing everything is  _official_ official makes it feel like the first time all over again. Kihyun lets out a soft noise that makes Changkyun’s chest constrict, and then he’s nibbling on Changkyun’s bottom lip for a few seconds before he makes his way to Changkyun’s neck.

Changkyun knows where this is headed, but he’s not done teasing Kihyun.

“You realize this is going to make our anniversary so confusing now.”

“Changkyun, baby,” Kihyun mumbles against his neck. He grins a little, tongue reach out to lick a small stripe up Changkyun’s collarbone. Changkyun’s breath hitches, hand twisting in Kihyun’s hair. “Please shut up.”

Changkyun’s tightens his grip when Kihyun starts using his teeth.

“I want two gifts, though. One for today and one for our actual anniversary. Whenever that is. I actually don’t know,” he rambles in between breaths. It’s really hard to focus when Kihyun is doing  _that_. “We can just make it up then. Wow, we really are bad at this. But anyway. Two made-up anniversaries. Two gifts.”

Kihyun doesn’t even grace him with a response, just takes that opportunity to suck on a patch of skin on Changkyun’s neck, causing him to groan. It’s not long until Changkyun flips them over, and then he’s the one trailing kisses down Kihyun’s neck.

“Wait,” Kihyun gasps.

Changkyun pulls away. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“This means Hyungwon was  _right_. We  _are_ dating and we  _are_ a bunch of liars,” his head falls back against the floor. “Oh god, he’s never going to let me live this down.”

“Kihyun.”

“Yes.”

“If you don’t mind I would really like to spend the rest of this night kissing my new/old boyfriend, and not discussing Hyungwon.”

Kihyun breathes sharply through his nose, reaching out to pull Changkyun back in. “Yeah okay, I can do that.”

It doesn’t matter what Hyungwon says anyway, because there’s never any lying when it comes to Kihyun’s feelings for Changkyun.


End file.
